yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 4 Episode 1: Chronometricphobia part 1
DarkKeyome: A Black line up of cars followed behind a Black motor cycle that was flying down the District 2 high ways. The males black trench coat flowing in the wind as he picked up the speed as he progressed down. Slowly he pulled into a Subway station, it was the main metro. Usually they had restaurants or something like that. Pulling off of the bike the line up cars would pull up to the entrance of the subway. The Male known as Keyome Tasanagi would step off of his bike. And out of the 15 cars 4 men came out of each of them. He pulled his hands into his pockets as he walked through the subway station, the cigarette sitting perfectly in my mouth. The line up of men following behind him with a low march of foot steps. As he stepped into the subway station everyone would turn and look at the man who made his way through. He didn’t say a word of course, having to look the part that he was. He made his way through to the restaurant area. Two civilians would approach the man, calling him the man slayer. A Nick Name he got from one of the GMAF tournaments that he participated in. He gave the Civilians his autograph and continued his way into the restaurant. He took a seat and all 60 of his men lined up at the restaurant doors to barricade everyone out while the meeting that was set up went down. The Military of Cuba, Russia, and New China. Had all of there leaders that ran there Militarizes to come and make a Deal with the Kagemaru Chairmen. ( After Tanaban was over thrown from his Dictatorship in Ark 2.). “... Alright Gentlemen.” Keyome said with a light smirk on his face as he eyed them all, and they eyed him back. “ Lets see, all of you want a 10 year Contract... with the Maru Jietai correct? Alright... ill let you use my men. But ill only station 600 of them in each place, seeing that the original agreement was 3.5 million a piece from you all. Anything over 600 will be an additional 500 thousand. Depending how many you want.” The men began to sweat staying silent. “ I mean... unless thats a prob-” The men all spoke up at once. In sequence they said. “ No, No, No, No!” Keyome smiled and crossed his arms. “ Glad... we could set up an arrangement then. I'll have my men there within a month, but im going to need my money before you leave New America. Is that clear?” The Russian Ambassador frowned and said. “...Agreed.” Keyome leaned back in his seat and then nodded with yet another smile. “ Good, Good. Then your all dismissed.” The men hesitantly got up, and made there way out. Keyome watched them go, then raised his hand. “ Can I get a waiter please?” NamikazeSoudai: Nami had changed from all those months ago when she was shot, twice, during her battle agaisnt minions of a opposing force. She was told that she had been shot, but in her mind was a blank at the time, and it was pretty foggy still now months from the incident. So foggy that it took time to remember her own name in the following week..She had been fortunate though, a nice woman took her into her home which would be easier on her and others compared to some of the other choices she had. At first this woman, Isabel, had tried her best to make her remember, of course the easiest thing one could think of for Nami to remember her pass life was to give her lolipops but ironically this new Nami didn't like candy and so that was a lost cause. The doctors eventually told Isabel that her memory could come back at any time or never actually return and it was best to continue her life as one would expect it to be like for someone with on her I.D. said she was 16 and in high school.. So she ended up going to school after the recovery from her injuries, no longer the government trained agent she was originally, lacking her fighting skills and other skills that got her places and stole her things.. She got off the subway, first noting the massive amount of body guards for whatever reason, having wanted to get some food here but she figured a soda and sitting down to watch events unfold for now will do. She had no idea how dangerous things around the city could be, hell a bomb could be on one of the trains what with this secret meeting of other country government officals, that was the blessing and the curse of her memory lost..She was freed of fearing everything around every corner..But that fear had kept her alive in a city where turns around corners could be quite dangerous. She took out her phone, remember something to remind Isabel. "Isa? I forgot to feed the dog.." She said, where in fact there wasn't any dog at there place. "No dog?..O-oh.." She mumbled, hanging up before it could become a long conversation about what it meant to remember a dog where no dog was (beavis~).. She sighed lightly, by the sounds in the background of Isabel's phone Nami coulda figured she was nearby, if she knew to look for those kind of things. Isabel had been really kind, almost adopting her as a younger sister or daughter in a sense, giving her a home, food, making sure she went to school and many other things. It also included introducing Nami to a new fashion style, kiminos..Nami found them to be diffucult to wear on those hot days but quite nice during the more windy or wintery days..She sometimes felt out of place though, it wasn't like her to try and loook beautiful, she thought anyway.. She sipped her Dr. Mr., whos company has really invaded all throughout the world in these last 6 months and is under investigation, suspected of world domination takeover though to Nami, they were just a soda company. As she sipped, she continued to look into the resturant the best she could, her stomach growling Pallas: -In the six months that have passed since his encounters with Thomas, many things have changed. Within the two months after the defeat of Thomas Flint, Donnie created a special version of The Nano Chamber to keep Thomas locked away forever. This is probably one of the worst ways to be punished in the history of mankind. But this the remaining four months he had decided to build a separate Nano Chamber outside of the main District 2 so his Nano Chamber technology can remain a secret to himself. The Nano Chamber that exists in Yun Tower is on “ice” so to speak just so no unwanted visitors can enter inside of it. Also within the two months of creating these Nano Chambers, he had come across a man by the name of Kuma. He had learned of this man who called himself a Gaul that he had escape from The Armada slavery. Donnie had personal run in’s with The Armada with his fight against Tanaban and understood what Kuma had been through. Their personalities were not that far off and it helped build a brotherhood with the two men in such a short time. Kuma had displayed strong abilities in fighting and a strong warrior spirit. The bond between the two men had become so close that Donnie took a leap of faith and instilled his Pada Virus onto Kuma. In a way, Donnie saw Kuma as a good friend to help fill the void that Zero had left in his death. After receiving the Pada Virus, Kuma had to go through extensive training of learning to control and utilize this system. Donnie had the advantage of understanding the ins and outs of the Nano Suit whereas Kuma had to hit the ground running. But Kuma having such a warrior’s spirit took this challenge and completely shattered it. Just as he did as a kid with The Armada, he learned and adapted to the Nano Suit faster than Zero did. For the remaining four months, Donnie had taken Kuma to the Nano Chamber that resides just outside of the District 2 limits and trained with him in there. The Nano Chamber had become their home for these four months. *TAKES YOU NOW TO THE FINAL DAY OF TRAINING*Donnie kicks with his right leg and sends Kuma flying backwards a few feet. Both men each have forged a Vibranium Sword and shield as they fight in their Normal forms. Kuma flips backwards and lands on his feet as his body is covered in wounds and blood. Donnie is almost the same as he too has blade gashes and shield marks on his body. Kuma has a smile on his face, loving the fights that he and Donnie have. They had been training for the entire day now since they knew it was their last day in the Chamber. Donnie had missed seeing and feeling his Love Kaori but the four months seemed to have flown right by from all the fun he was having with an opponent who challenges every part of his fighting aspect. The two fighters charge at each other as the blades make contact with each other. Sparks fry from the impact, their bodies moving at blinding speeds. Kuma leaps into the air and sends his sword straight down but Donnie readies his shield. The blade makes contact with the shield and creates a loud BOOM! Donnie then lifted his blade from the cover of the shield in an attempt to stab his partner. There was no need to ever hold back in these fights. Kuma shows perfect speed and technique as he spins around with the shield making contact with the edge of the blade, making it simple slide across the shield. That gave Kuma the opening to punch Donnie right in the face with his left hand as it causes Donnie to stagger forward. Even after taking the impact Donnie seems to be going down to the ground. But as his body lowers, he lifts his left leg upward and decks Kuma right on the jaw. Both men land on the floor within the next few seconds as both impacts put them in a daze. Then both men simply broke out in laughs as these fights were what brought them most enjoyment in this world. Warriors to the bone and will die as such. That is when a loud bell goes off to signal that today’s training had been completed. Both men slowly stand up as the Pada Virus begins to return their bodies back to the normal stature. The Vibranium metals slowly liquefy and return back to the bones of their bodies. While the wires that hold the weapon mold slither around back into the nervous systems in their bodies. Donnie looked at Kuma and said-“I think you have earned yourself a good dinner in these four months hahaha. I know a place, it was rather new when we entered the Chamber so I am sure no one is there now hahaha. Come Kuma, let us heal our wounds.”-Both men then walk over to the entrance portion of the Nano Chamber where Donnie stores all the food and medical supplies. Inside are vials that contain a bright blue liquid. This is the same liquid that Donnie used to quickly heal Tetsu’s wounds during the GMAF. Donnie may no longer be a Super Soldier, but the formula to create this quick heal is still in the system. Both men grab a vial and drink it quickly. This helps quicken The Pada Virus’ healing factor to help get them out of there faster. Kuma looks at Donnie as their wounds begin to heal right before their eyes and says-“Gratitude Donnie for all you have done. This power…is unbelievable. I am forever in your debt.”-Donnie laughs a bit and places a hand on Kuma’s shoulder-“No debts Kuma. For an Aniki…you are a brother now. We shall win many battles against our enemies. All I ever nee from you is a loyal ANiki haha. Nothing more. Now let us depart before time eludes us.”-Kuma nodded, not being a man to elaborate much into his words but completely understood what Donnie saw him as. The two then exited the Nano Chamber and began to make their way to the restaurant to celebrate four months of pure training.- Sezomaru: A man dressed in casual attire such as jeans, converse, a plain shirt and jacket made his way into the subway, his left hand shoved into his pants pocket while his right swung by his side, a cigarette wedged between his index and middle fingers. He’d glanced up from from the ground to blow upwards in a failing attempt to move his bangs which he seemed to lazy to move himself. In the split second that he had looked away he came into a collision with what seemed like a wall of black, but upon further looking it was just a guy, dressed in some suit. He glanced around, noticing that there were A LOT of them. “HEY, what’s with all the fuckers in suits? Get outta the way!” He pushed his way past all of these men who looked the same and after what he figured was twenty of them, he began to get annoyed. He glanced down towards his lit cigarette, then up towards the next man in front of him. He raised the cigarette and with a swift movement of his hand, he pressed the still hot ashes of the cigarette against the back of the man’s neck, waiting for some sort of yelp which to his satisfaction, a small grunt was heard. He took that as his cue to push through the rest of them, annoyed to the point of hitting someone, yet curious enough to see what all of the damn blockage was about. He soon was able to push past the last line of men which seemed more difficult that when he first entered the black sea. He looked ahead, noticing a man sitting down in a suit and trench coat. “What.. The.. Hell?” Upon further looking, he figured out who this man was. The man was Keyome Tasanagi, head of the Kagemaru clan. For a man making his living on the streets, he definitely knew there was no mistaking of who this was. With a small grin he relieved his half empty box of cigarette of one more burden. He pulled out a chair at the table that Tasanagi was sitting at just as he placed the cigarette between his lips off center so that it was pointing to Tasanagi’s right. He leaned forward, staring him straight in the face and stayed that way for what seemed like minutes, but was only a few seconds. In these few moments he could feel this man’s power and he liked it. After the few seconds that seemed like minutes he would speak two words, a name. “Ginsukei Yanazuka.” IzzyDaPada: I looked at the shopping bags in my hand and frowned a bit. *I hope she likes these..* They were new kimonos, well yakatas mainly. The last few months since Thomas Flint left me in a state of, well, I really can't tell you what it left me in really. The nightmare and the dream came with it still seemed to plauge my mind over and over. As if living in Kasaihana city wasn't enough of a nightmare? I shook my head. I had to stop with the personal delemas and focus on the now. I made a face at the bags again. *Ring Ring* I blinked a few times, as I reached to find the never ending ringing phone, as I looked at the caller ID on the phone, it was Nami. "Hello?" *Isa? I forgot to feed the dog..* this caused me to blink a bit....there was no dog back at the house. "Sweety there is no dog." I had to remind her, was it that her memory coming back? *No dog?..O-oh..* I nodded my head as if acknowledging if she was standing infront of me. But before I could say anything else, she hung up the phone. Pulling the phone away I looked at the phone then closed it...I let out a sigh. I had been taking care of her within the few months since she had been injured, it was the least I could do. Though the doctors said her memory could come back any time, treat her as any person would. It made it kind of a run or walk situation. It seemed that some days, she remembers, some days well. She doesn't. If you could give someone their same brain, you wish you could find the smartest doctors and pay them for it. But, the brain heals on its own. Said one of the docotrs that had pulled her to the side, before she welcomed Nami into her home. But I welcomed her regardless, the girls even welcomed Nami back, even though, the twins were right on top of the situation the whole time. Being I could tell, one of them was going soft. I had to smack them didn't I? *Grumble Grumble* I shook my head, as if I hadn't tried hard enough to not think of food, thank you humanity. I was in the subway and decided that the nearest resturant was here. So, I figured I could get something to eat, or drink. Who knows, I headed in the direction of the resturant carrying the bags in hand. Noticing all the guards, who were Kagemaru, I'd believe anyways, another person brushed by them rather rude..somehow I was surprised they didn't take out a gun and shoot him. But, none the less I approached the resturant area and cleared my throat softly, "Excuse me..." One of them looked down at me. And then stepped aside, well, apparently he knew how I was. And I guessed who he was apart of. When I entered the establishment, I spotted Keyome Tasanagi, I couldn't help but smile, but then it would disappear as words rang in my head..*Your weak..* I mentally shook my head, that was the past. This is the future. All that mattered. I had a moment of peace after that, and a place in my chest of warmth that I knew I could remember, as if...a gardian angel was watching there. My mother maybe? Ahhhhh, I will think about it later. I also spotted the person who was rude to the guards. Then spotted Nami, which felt better to know she was okay, and not getting lost somewhere, which...that really frightened me some days. As I approached the table she sat at, I put the bag of a few yakatas on the table and took a seat with a smile. "There you are..I brought you something." DarkKeyome: As soon as the boy spoke his name, a litter of red lights would stick all over his body. About 55 in total. Keyome Quickly rose his hand up, and looked over his shoulder at his men shaking his head no. They saluted and nodded putting there lazer pointed pistols away. They must have been ace shoots, seeming to be extremely confident in there shots not hitting there Chairmen. By now Keyome had all his focus on the boy for a moment, seeming to disregaurd all the others though it wasnt on purpose. He was a one track mind type of guy you know?” Nice name..” Keyome said as he turned around again, not yet looking at the male he gripped his coffee and sipped on it. Ashing his cigarette and placed both of his hands together, slowly his golden eyes bore out onto the males face. “ What you want?” He said with a dull expression on his face. Keyomes eyes cocked over to eye a Donnie Yun, and some other guy. ' Ha.. looks like a Zafrian... I can tell by that tanned skin. Thats the crowd Donnies running with now huh...' Keyome thought to himself before his eyes shot back over to eye the male infront of him. “....” Keyomes eyes bore at the man not stating a thing, to him. He more than likely looked older than 21. When Keyomes birthday was just a month ago, seeing that it was May now. NamikazeSoudai: She did get lost sometimes..But the fancy phone Isabel was kind enough to provide for her had a GPS, if only Nami knew how to operate those kind of phones she'd never be lost. But since the phone was in Isabel's name, or alias she uses or company, Isabel was capable of tracking her on a computer if she needed to. She smiled looking up at her, but it just wasn't the same happiness the little one had when she had a lolipop in her mouth constantly, knowing that she was something else before and not able to truly remember it was a strain on her mentality. "Hello miss Nakayama.." She said respectfully, lacking hyperness. "You have given me so much already.." She spoke softly pointing out her good fortune to be cared by Isabel. She looked around a little, noticing a lake of Isabel guards tonight which was most unusual..Or she just couldn't see them. "First though, can i order?" She asked, looking back down at a menu that happened to come to her hands..Which she forgot she had picked up, this time it wasn't because of her injuries before, she was just distracted away from it and with the help of her stomach growling brought her attention back. AlessandraSkar: “Right hook, Smith! Get him with the fucking right hook!” Kaori shouted as she jumped up and down in front of the large flatscreen television in the family room of Yun Manor, one of the largest rooms in the mansion that could have been called a personalized home theater. Before her, an intense boxing match was going on behind the television screen and the surround sound was practically on blast, rattling the very walls of the house with endless roaring and the voices of the announcers at the match. Facing off against each other were two of Kaori's favorite boxers and she was having a hard time deciding who to cheer for, so instead, she cheered for whoever appeared to be winning at the moment. “Ugh, come on, you wuss! Grow a set and knock this bitch out!” The sound of thudding feet came from behind, followed by a deep, robotic voice that spoke with a chuckle, “I never would have expected such language from a lovely flower such as yourself, Miss Masumoto.” Kaori froze for a second, whirling around with a start only to see that it was Alfred approaching with a platter carrying a cold bottle of Bud. She smiled. “Sorry if I'm disturbing. As you can see, I really get into these fights.” She laughed a bit as her face burned a red color across the bridge of her nose and upper regions of her sandy brown cheeks. “I see these boys strap up and climb in those ropes and I'm going wild before I can even stop myself.” Alfred laughed in response as he held the cold beer out to her, taking back the platter once Kaori took the bottle. “I see.” He said with a nod. Kaori popped the cap off the bottle with her teeth, spit it out into her palm and tipped her head back as she downed half the bottle within a span of five seconds, lowering it to release a sigh of satisfaction. “Thanks, Alfred. You really are the best.” She said, then paused, her gaze wandering sideways for a moment as her smile faded. Alfred's head tilted as he studied her sudden change of expressions, noting that she had gone from happy and excited to...pensive. He'd known her for a while, and was able to read and analyze her verbal and physical cues a lot better now that she had made herself a permanent resident of Yun Manor. Over the past six months it had gotten easier and easier to be able to tell what she was thinking when she was thinking it and right now, he thought he had an idea. “I know I've asked you this about a hundred times, but,” Kaori started to speak, lifting her eyes to look at Alfred. “Do you have any idea when Donnie's getting back?” It had been six months since Donnie left to go “train” as he'd told her he was going to do and it was getting more and more obvious that Kaori missed him like he'd taken a chunk of her with him. She was worried about him above all, knowing that he had a history with random foes showing up for a fight and then of course, random catastrophic events like hurricanes occurred in the city. “I just.....it's just been a while.” Alfred set the platter down on the coffee table. “He should be back any day now, now that you mention it.” He replied. “Don't worry too much about him, Masumoto-chan. I'm sure he's not off on some tropical island drinking and sleeping with multiple exotic women, although that was one of his favorite passtimes back in the day.” Kaori's left eye twitched at that before she laughed, walking past Alfred to head to the kitchen. “I'm not worried about him cheating on me, Alfred.” She said, setting the bottle down on the counter once she reached the kitchen. Alfred was walking after her by then. “It just feels like I'm going through that whole withdrawal phase. Y'know like when an alcoholic goes to rehab and....” She paused when she saw Alfred tilt his head. “Oh, nevermind.” Kaori shook her head, laughing at herself in a bit of embarrassment. “I sound like some chick in high school missing her little greaser boy crush.” She went to the refrigerator to store her half-finished beer until later, reaching for a nice-looking green apple sitting on a separate shelf. Alfred aimed a finger at the spot on the counter where she had set the bottle, a tiny red laser beam firing out of the tip and eliminating any water droplets or bacteria on the surface. “It is perfectly alright to miss someone, Miss Masumoto. It's human.” Kaori closed the refrigerator door and turned, facing the gargantuan robotic figure as she bit into her apple. “I know.” She said as she chewed. “I'm just not used to the feeling. Loving someone so much....holding them so dear to my heart....it just feels different, y'know? Like....smoking a blunt for the first time. It feels so good but it can make you do crazy things.” Alfred tilted his head. “Have you ever done crazy things for love, Miss Masumoto?” Kaori looked sideways for a second, remembering exactly what happened six months ago: the hurricane, thinking she had lost Donnie forever, pummeling Thomas Flint into the ground for his heinous antics. “Well....” She answered after taking a deep breath. “I came awfully close to killing the most powerful man in all of Kasaihana.....” Sezomaru: Ginsukei watched the man, noting his stature, the way he carried himself as well as the way he spoke. His attention was drawn away for a second as he glanced around at all of the men, who he assumed to be guards, who had pointed their guns at him. A small smirk crawled across his lips, the laser pointers didn’t phase him in the least, he was only focused on the man in front of him. “What I want?” He seemed to sit and give this serious thought even though he gave the impression that his thinking was an act of sarcasm with elements of smart ass thrown in. He stared up at the ceiling before he leaned forward, raising a lighter from what seemed like his left pocket since it was in his left hand. He slowly sparked the lighter, causing the flame that was produced to lick the tip of the cigarette, lighting it as he slowly sucked in, making sure to keep it nicely lit. He seemed to still be giving the concept of “What he wanted” some thought as he slid his lighter into his pocket, releasing a stream of smoke towards his right. “Just kidding.” He spoke as he leaned in returned his stare to the man in front of him. “Kagemaru interests me.. Simple as that.” Following his words, another smirk would crawl across his lips. He leaned back in the seat, watching the man. Pallas: -Kuma and Donnie quickly activated the Boot Thrusters and Palm Blasters as they quickly flew through the air. Because they both hold The Pada Virus within them, they can telepathically communicate with each other from within their minds. Kuma asks Donnie as the wind almost completely shuts his eyes-“Where exactly are we headed?”-Donnie turns and looks at him with a smile on his face, his eyes had gotten used to constantly flying through the air and replies with-“There is a restaurant. Not a too popular one but has a good meal. It’s located in the subway of District 2. So it won’t take us to long to get there. How do you like the flying”-Kuma was catching on with the basics of how to fly properly without having a problem but he could barely see from all the wind coming into his face. He then says to Donnie-“I enjoy it rather fondly. Just this damned wind is a bother.”-Donnie nods and understands just how trivial that part of flying can be. He then says to Kuma-“It will sonn pass with the next few flies you have. I went through the same thing when I had my first few tries.”-The two then go silent as they come up to the City portion of District 2. Every time he came to see his city it brought joy to his spirit. This was his. Not anyone else’s. They quickly reach the subway station as they fly into it as if they were doing something normal. Everyone in the subway would see Donnie and Kuma and immediately try and rush them for autographs. Donnie was so famous now in the city that everyone knew his name. But what brought more attention was the citizen’s curiosity towards the new warrior he was with. People rushed the warriors with questions like-“Who is this!? Is he your new sidekick!? Are you going to fight together!?”-Donnie and Kuma slowly made their way to a table in this restaurant as the rush of people blocked their view of anyone in the restaurant. That is when the restaurant owner finally came out and said-“PEOPLE PEOPLE PLEASE! Get the fuck out!”-The people then scurried away as the owner sent a waitress to where the warriors are sitting. The waiter asks for their drinks and Kuma quickly answers-“any draft beer ya got…”-Then Donnie says-“I’ll take a scotch and can you bring me a moscato please, we will be having a third.”-Kuma raises a brow not knowing who Donnie is expecting. But before he can even ask, Donnie gets on the phoneline. He uses the Cybernetic Systems to make a call to Kaori who is probably at home. If Kaori picks up, Donnie would say-“Hey there Gorgeous. Did ya miss me? Hahaha. Kuma and I are at the Subway Resturant if you want to come see your man hahaha.”-Kaori would know who Kuma is in the months he was around before their training and hopefully she will be coming to join them shortly. After the phone call ended, that is when he saw Keyome and his Inner Circle of people. Donnie had come to realize that Isa and the girl that looks like a kid is always with him. Friends of Keyome…enemies of Donnie. That has been the jist of their “relationship” ever since the Kirei incident. But he did wonder who this new fellow was sitting with him. Kuma also took notice but then they returned to looking at their menu’s.- CastielCaoin: Yuuta would be out in his car, squeeling tires and drifting along the streets, blaring some heavy metal as he comes to where he heard his boss was supposed to be. He would circle the area seeing a couple of gaurds above the subway station, As he drifted completely and perfectly into a parking space and a loud beep was heard when he locked the car. He would walk down the streets with his colts in their holsters on his legs and his eskrima staffs tucked into the back of his pants. He would walk into the subway without being stopped right away but he was only getting throguh the beginning. As he entered he seen the train wizz by aswell as many shops but also his boss throguh some glass to the left sitting with the leader of most of these people. He had been gone for a little while but now that hes back he was wondering what exactly he missed. His black with a white stripe hair falling over his left eye helping his right eye focus better, as he took in details of the surroundings wondering who was all below- IzzyDaPada: I offered her a smile. I couldn't help but do that with her because she always seemed respectfull when ever I came and checked on her, made sure she had been doing her homework, studying for school..I felt like I took on a much larger roll then I would like to admit to myself sometimes. "Have I? I've lost track." I giggled a bit, admitting, that, truthfu.ve forgotten how much I had given her. But she seemed worth giving her what she needed, and maybe some things she wanted, if she asked of it. Hearing my own stomach growl at me for food I reach out for the other menu and smile. "Hmmm. My treat then." I looked up over the brim of the menu to look at her, then look back down at the menu looking over what they served. Spotting the italian section, I skimmed it over really fast...*Mmmmm...Angel hair..pasta. The carbs* I shifted my glanve over to where Keyome and the boy stood. Over hearing the exchange of words. Then drew my attention back to the menu. "Are you ready to order?" I looked up to see who approached, as a waitress stood infront of us with a pen and notpad wiating to take an our order. "I'd like to have the angel hair pasta please, and a pot of tea with honey and lemon in it as well please." The girl nodded and wrote it down on the notpad then looked to Nami. "Miss? What would you like?" I handed my menu back to the waitress as she waited to take Nami's order. DarkKeyome: “ I see..” Keyome leaned back and drunk the rest of his soft drink before turning around to eye the man. “ For everyone who has joined my clan. A test has been made by me personally.” Keyome crossed his arms. “ We are a family, and we are soliders. We are willing to give our lives for one another. I have over 500,000 Kagemaru's in this city alone... and all 500,000 of them willing to give there lives for me, and the Honor of this Clan. Just as much as I... Am willing to give my life for each and everyone of them. Kagemaru...forever.” The Men at the door would all shout. “ KAGEMARU FOREVER!” In a single loud chant of triumph. “.... Tomorrow. Meet me in District 2, near the old back alleys, two blocks from here... at 6:00 PM the Test for you will be made there. Dress Lightly, and bring a weapon.” Keyome stood up and walked through his men who made a walk path through for him as he passed by. His long black trench coat flapping behind him similar to a cape of some sort. They all marched out one by one throughout the station before keyome was met on his bike again and all the men in there cars, quickly driving off to there Office In District 2. NamikazeSoudai: She waited until she heard what Isabel ordered..In the first couple of weeks Isabel or her people had to bring her food..She just..Was a lost mind most of the time then, to the point where people thought she forgot that she needed food, though Nami could speak all the same.. It was a test to see what she liked, rather fun if you got pass the patheticness of her disability at the time, throwing food at the little kid to see if she eats it or turns away in disgust. As Isabel allowed Nami out of the house more, though together with her or someone else, she got the courage to order on her own on occasion, starting with what to drink leading up to side dishes and finally meals but..A lot of what Nami seemed to like mimic'd Isabel's perferences. "I'll have the same please.." She replied with kindness and grace to the best of the situation and her ability. That was another trait picked up by Isabel, she was a role model for the little woman. She took a glance at the other people around here, none of which she recongnized.. "They seem important.." She pointed out, both Keyome and Donnie got the desire for autographs out of people for some reason. "Are they friends of yours?" She asked, though she knew Keyome from his time spent around Isabel, in the 6 months since the incident Nami and Keyome has had little interactions. It was probably better that way considering Nami's new found innocence in everything that happened..She jumped when a roar of voices rang out a chant to support Kagemaru..Fear..It was something she had to deal with now. The worst times fears got to her was in her nightmares, especially the ones of her getting shot..That nightmare, of leaning on the edge of death, that was the only clear memory she had from back then due to her dreams. AlessandraSkar: “That Thomas Flint,” Alfred began, straightening up a little. “Even with my built-in techology, I was only able to catch so much of what occurred through surveillance. Thankfully I was able to watch you pound his head through the metal flooring.” Kaori frowned at that, taking another bite of her apple, chewing and swallowing. “And I enjoyed every second of it.” She all but growled, staring past Alfred at nothing in particular as her head became filled with images and flashbacks of the event. “But I didn't kill him. Donnie stopped me....and I don't know why. I've never asked.” Before Alfred could respond, the sound of a phones ringing blared throughout the first floor of the manor. Kaori's eyes slightly widened as she and Alfred exchanged glances. “I'll get it.” She announced before taking off across the kitchen to answer the phone hanging on the wall, which looked more like an intercom system. Pressing a small button on the device, she answered, “Masumoto-chan here. Thanks for calling Yun Manor. How may I help you?” She glanced in Alfred's direction with a giggle as she humored herself, then suddenly froze when a familiar voice came through the receptor. “Hey there Gorgeous. Did ya miss me? Hahaha. Kuma and I are at the Subway Resturant if you want to come see your man hahaha.” Her eyes went wide as a tirade of butterflies went fluttering through her stomach, instantly recognizing that lovely, deep voice coming from the other end of the line. “Donnie? Oh, my gosh me and Alfred were just talking about you!” She answered excitedly. “What was that? Subway Restaurant? I'll be there before you can count to thirty!” She blew a kiss into the phone before pressing a button to end the call, bolting across the kitchen to head for the hallways. “Would you like to travel in the Lamborghini, Miss Masumoto?” Alfred asked as he watched the excited Kaori take off. Hearing him just as she reached the elevator, Kaori turned and a mischievous grin appeared on her features. “Why, certainly.” She answered in a ritzy tone, then exploded into laughter, jumping into the elevator to head up to the second floor where her bedroom was. It didn't take her long to shower, find her outfit, do her makeup and then come rushing back down the steps like a madwoman. By then, Alfred already had the Lambo started up and was waiting for her to arrive while holding open the driver door. Kaori all but leaped into the driver seat, tossing her black, leather Prada bag into the passenger next to her. “Thanks so much, Alfred.” She said. “My pleasure, Miss Masumoto. Enjoy your night out. Be safe. No beating the living hell out of snooty rich people, okay?” Alfred replied, adding in his own humor. Kaori laughed at that. “Of course, Alfred. I'm with the King now, so I have to carry myself like a queen.” She smiled, waving to him as he shut the door with a laugh, shaking his head slowly side to side. 'That woman there is something else.' He was probably thinking as the Lambo sped off. Moments later after roaring through the streets of District 2 like she owned the place, the shining vehicle pulled up in front of the destination. Kaori killed the engine and got out of the car, heads turning at the sight of her as she stunned passersby in her short, black and silver, animal print, backless dress and matching high-heeled, strapped sandals. Her long, sea green hair looked voluminous and shiny as it hung past her shoulders and down her chest, drawing attention to the large bow sitting at the top of her head in a slant. The city lights glinted across the rounded lenses of her new glasses – Prada of course – as she walked forward into the restaurant, her hips swaying side to side in a natural, modelesque strut that exuded her level of confidence for that night. She paused to look around for Donnie, soon spotting him seated not too far away with the man he'd become close friends with, Kuma. She smirked as she strutted up behind him and gently wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, bending down to kiss him on the cheek. “Guess who, Hercules.” She spoke lowly in his ear with a soft giggle. IzzyDaPada: I watched Nami, but my eyes were still sealed on Keyome and the boy, then Donnie. Hearing Nami order what I just ordered, it made me smile a bit. The waitress nodded her head taking the menu and walking back to place their orders, so now we play the waiting game for the food. Which I expected to be good regardless, Italian food seemed to be good by itself. *Kagemaru Forever!* Not only did that startle Nami, it started me a bit, but I didn't jump 10 feet out of my chair like I probably normally would. I looked back to Nami so I could anwer her question. "That they do seem important. Important to a community that needs hope in some type of figure to protect them." I looked over to see Keyome leave, which made me think of what was mentioned to me back in the dream. "Are they your friends?" I looked back over to Nami after Keyome and his men left, where too, I wouldn't ponder. "Keyome Tasanagi...he's...a type of friend yes. Someone special." I offered her a smile. Then I had to think on what Donnie's an I's relation was. But then I shook my head. "Donnie Yun...We aer not friends..brought together by a single soul who isn't here any longer." It jerked at me that I mentioned Zero like that. But I had to remember that he could be in a better place, and, I needed to build over that. Its been a while now. But I gave Nami a smile, some how I became best at how I felt lately. I don't think that's healthy. NamikazeSoudai: Nami and Isabel ate there food peacefully and quietly. Anyone who knew Nami before her harddrive wipe would know she was quite the chatter box. But that probably had something to do with the sugar, caffiene, and drugs that was in her on a daily basis. She listened to her descriptions of the people who she asked about and thought about it during their meal..She said Keyome was her friend but he didn't give her any attention the whole time they were sitting close to him, maybe he was just intensely busy or there friendship was a secret one not meant for the public. Then there was the 'not friend' who while during their meal got quite touchy with a attractive female which Nami came to the conclusion was a whore thanks to Donnie's own words. He seemed..Normal, give or take his words, but just staring at him she couldn't understand what would make them enemies. The way Isabel fed her details on the 'not friend' Donnie made her wonder who wasn't here anymore.. Isabel, from Nami's observation, was a strong woman, emotionally and politically, she never before shown hints of having lost someone or heartbreak, well when Nami was around anyway. "Thank you for the meal Miss Nakayama." She said after her plate was cleaned inbetween sipping her tea. "If you wish..You may show me what you bought me.." She requested with a soft voice. IzzyDaPada: Between eating their meal Isa sat thinking that maybe she needed to actaully...talk to Keyome. *Inward mess up hair action* That'll wait. It'll wait for sure. I had stopped looking in the direction of Donnie and Kaori. Though Nami did look their way. I just ate my meal with a content feeling to it. I had shifted the plate away after I had finished it. It seemed I had alot on my mind today. Honestly, when didn't I have alot on my mind...THAT was a true question waiting to be answered some day. When she requested in a very polite way, to have me show her. I was rather happy she asked finally. When I brought the bag onto my lap, I pulled out the wrapped yukata, it was wrapped in a cloth like material to protect the delicate fabric it held within it. Putting the bag on the floor I placed the bundle infront of Nami, and tugged at the knoted top and pulled away the cloth material to reveal a dark purple bow on top, but beneath it layed the red and black trimmed yukata I had bought. (yukata reference: http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-s_fLKOtyQZk/UGwGKn7maeI/AAAAAAAAAm4/UyXegL-fDyU/s1600/yukata.jpg ) I pulled my hands away to look at Nami with a small smile. "I hope you like it. I had trouble actaully picking for once." I had placed my hands in my lap, under the table so I could, begin a small nervous habit of picking at my nail, in anticapation of how she would react to the kimono. If she would like it, or hate it. The yukata itself was quit well made from my standards, but it had a touch to it. Couldn't argue with that really. NamikazeSoudai: Nami watched it unwrap, nervous at first.. She thought it was going to be another one of those digusting lolipops Isabel insisted she try during the first few months of there togetherness, that it would help with her memory. She didn't like the taste though, really disgusted with it actually and dispite any memories it might have triggered, Nami refused to try them. She first caught sight of the red fabric, her eyes widening a bit and a loud thump quaking through her heart..Flashing through her mind was that night, bullets flying from her gun, bodies falling over with clear red splashes of their blood coming forth from their bodies like poking a hole in a container filled with liquid. Some bodies got more than one poke, up to 4 bullets sometimes, group together creating a gushing turrent of blood of scattered across there body creating bloody works (waterworks). It wasn't going away either, just piled up the body count creating a river of blood fleeing deeper into the sewers where the battle was being held, by her feet, down by the ammo box she had to reach for, staining her hands with the blood of her victims. It was only a few seconds but in that short time Nami worked her way to having a panic attack. "It's a..lovely..out..outfit.." she managed to say to not offend Isabel before the flashes of that blood filled night overwhelmed her and she passed out. A Nami that recovered from that night without the memory lost would have probably not gone through the trauma of mass murdering enemies trying to kill her and chase after the feeling citizens she was protecting but this was a Nami who believed she was a young school girl, with no weapon training, no mental training. Nami would have been embarassed for herself if she knew of her life before her memory lost.. IzzyDaPada: Watching how she reacted, the blank expression on her face, but it took her a few seconds to respond. *It's a..lovely..out..outfit..* Oh no. Something had triggered something, or she truly didn't like it. packing away the kimono quickly and pulling out my phone and wallet I threw the money we owed on the table as I pushed myself up away from the table quickly dialing one of the twins, the bag in the knuck of my arm as I put the phone to my hear. "Daichi...yes...no she passed out.. No I was showing her something I bought...I can't stay calm Daichi! Just pull the car around. The subway. Now...." I pulled the small woman into my arms to carry her, well the goal all the way to the car and back to the geisha district. But about half away to the steps the twins came flying down them, taking the steps two at a time tell finally Daichi approached and scooped her in his arms as we all rushed to the car. "Do you know what might have triggered her to pass out?" I looked at him with a blank, pointed stare. "If I wasn't a geisha, I would have an answer." Rushing to the car, we all just seemed to crame into the car and drive back. Me all the while, in a somewhat panic state, I looked at the half opened yukata in the bag then decided to lay it out on the floor. All the while...I was mentally beating myself up for this.. Category:ARK 4